Maybe It's Fate
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when 2 unlikely people meet and they fall for one another almost instantly but at the same time a lot of obstacles stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe It's Fate**

At Pentonville Prison Johnny Zacchara is being released from prison on the account that his conviction has been overturned because of new evidence being brought to light that it was not Johnny who killed Cole Thornhart and his daughter Hope Manning-Thornhart but rather it was the Jerome family who ordered the hit that killed Starr Manning's family framing Johnny in the process. One of the prison guards says "Looks like you're a free man Zacchara!" Johnny then says "It certainly looks that way and don't worry I don't have any plans on being back here...that's for sure!" Johnny acting all smug but how could he not considering he is being released from prison as Johnny ends up getting all of his belongings from one of the other guards as Johnny ends up dressing in one of his designer suits as Johnny ends up leaving the prison by getting into his limo.

The limo driver then says "Mr. Zacchara I'm so glad that you're finally out...was beginning to wonder if we would ever see you again!" Johnny then says "I'm glad to be out of that hellhole because to tell you the truth Pentonville is definitely hell on Earth but I am just eager to get back to Port Charles...eager to get back to the life I had before if I even can go back to it!" The limo driver then says to Johnny "Where to, Mr. Zacchara?" Johnny then says "Kelly's!"

The limo driver ends up driving Johnny to Kelly's as he ends up dropping Johnny off to Kelly's as Johnny gets out of his limo and heads into Kelly's but not before people start taking notice of Johnny walking right into Kelly's namely one woman in particular: Sabrina Santiago.

Sabrina and Felix are talking at their table when they notice Johnny walk into Kelly's. Sabrina then says to Felix "Just who is that?" Felix then says "He doesn't know but he sure as hell would like to find out!" Sabrina is clearly drawn to Johnny as she is looking at Johnny even though Johnny can't see that Sabrina is looking at him and Felix is also taking notice of Johnny too.

Johnny walks up to the counter as he sees Shawn working at the counter as Shawn says "Why if it isn't Johnny Zacchara...what brings you here today?" Johnny then says "I don't know if you might have missed things Shawn but I'm an innocent man...I didn't kill Starr Manning's family...in fact it was the Jeromes who did but what shocks me even more is how you can work for Sonny...it seems you have replaced Jason in Sonny's organization!" Shawn then says "I know all about that but Johnny I'm just giving you a friendly warning...that if you even think about trying to take over Sonny's territory you'll have me to deal with!" Johnny then says to Shawn "I have no plans too Shawn and besides I thought that I would come by to see if I could get myself a BLT!"

Johnny and Shawn are clearly being snarky with one another taking jabs at one another while Johnny is at the counter waiting for his BLT as Shawn ends up giving it to him to go as Shawn then says to Johnny "Looks like I'll see you around Johnny!" Johnny then says "I'm looking forward to it!" Johnny then walks away from the counter when Sabrina comes up to the counter holding coffee in her hand at the same time with the 2 of them bumping into each other and Sabrina pouring her coffee all over Johnny's suit accidentally

Johnny smiles at Sabrina whilst in a way of almost not wanting to tear her head off while Sabrina is there with a nervous look on her face but an apologetic look too as she says "I'm so sorry...I should have looked at where I was going!" Johnny then says "Don't worry about it...I'm sure it was an accident unless you planned on doing it on purpose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Kelly's**

Sabrina then says to Johnny "No I definitely didn't plan on pouring my coffee on you on purpose!" Johnny can't help but smile at Sabrina who is also smiling back until Felix ends up making his presence felt coming up to Johnny introducing himself to Johnny by saying "I'm Felix DuBois and the pleasure is definitely all mine." Johnny then says to Felix "I'm Johnny Zacchara and yes it is a pleasure." Felix is clearly smitten with Johnny until Johnny then asks Sabrina and Felix saying "You two come to Kelly's, often?" Sabrina then answers for them both by saying "As a matter of a fact we do but it helps a lot considering we both work at the hospital!" Johnny then says "I assume Sabrina you're a nurse on staff and Felix that you're a doctor?" Sabrina then says "No we're actually both nurses." Johnny is surprised that they are both nurses more surprised that Felix is a nurse because he thought that he would be a doctor of some sort until Felix asks Johnny what he does for a living by saying "Johnny...just what do you do for a living?"

Johnny then says "Since you two have no idea who I am or what I've done...I might as well tell you...I was a convicted felon who was just released from Pentonville because I was basically set up for killing this girl Starr Manning's boyfriend Cole Thornhart and their daughter Hope Manning Thornhart when the parties responsible are a mob family by the name of the Jeromes...you ever heard of them?" Sabrina and Felix then say "Yes as a matter of a fact we have because they have been making a lot of waves any way in terms of having to read all about them in the Port Charles Press!" Johnny then says "I can't be one to throw stones at the Jeromes because I myself am from 2 mob families so I was born into the life of organized crime being a Zacchara and a Soleito!"

Johnny then says "If you have heard anything about either one of my families then you would know just how dangerous they are or just how crazy all of them are but I'll assure you that I'm nothing like any other Zacchara or Soleito." Sabrina and Felix then take a while to digest all of the things they have heard about Johnny because of what he just told them as Felix then says to Johnny asking him "I was wondering Johnny if maybe you could help myself and my girl Sabrina here with a problem?" Johnny then says "Just how big is it the problem you and Sabrina need help with?" Felix then says "There's this woman named Britt Westbourne...but better known as the "Britch" and we were wondering that since you have connections we were wondering if you could take care of her?" Sabrina then hits Felix on his arm as she then says to Johnny "Don't pay attention to Felix...I will say Britt is a problem but certainly not that much of a problem to the point where we need to kill her." Johnny then says "Good...because even though I am in the business I am trying to get out and start my life over again and the last thing I need to be doing is ordering a hit especially on a woman who I've never even met but from what you say about her she appears to be quite a thorn in your side...but I wonder why?"

Felix then tells Johnny all about the Britt situation and the suspicions that he and Sabrina have especially when it comes to Britt's baby not really being Patrick's and how Sabrina and Patrick are a couple. Johnny is surprised that Sabrina and Patrick are a couple because he was expecting her to be single or at the very least if she were in a relationship that it would not be with Patrick as Johnny tries to hide what he's feeling inside.

Just then Patrick comes walking into Kelly's as he sees Felix and Sabrina talking to Johnny as he says "Sabrina...Felix...what are you guys doing talking to Johnny Zacchara of all people?" Patrick is clearly surprised that they are talking to Johnny but Patrick is more jealous that Sabrina is hanging around Johnny as Johnny says "Patrick...it's really nice seeing you again but as you can see Sabrina, Felix and I are having a conversation one that definitely doesn't involve you!" Johnny trying to get under Patrick's skin and it's clearly working as Patrick then says "For an ex-con shouldn't you be worrying about more important things like trying to rebuild your life rather than trying to bring people into your orbit who will either end up hurt or worse?" Johnny is trying not to let Patrick get to him as he then says to Patrick "You're right because I actually do want to start my life over again but hey who knows maybe when I do...we'll see each other around more."

Johnny then sees this as his cue to leave but not before saying goodbye to Sabrina clearly smiling at her winking at her making sure Patrick notices that he does it as Felix is still clearly smitten with Johnny despite everything he's learned about him waves to Johnny as Johnny leaves Kelly's as Sabrina is clearly not happy with Patrick at all as Felix is clearly trying to stay out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Pier 52)**

Johnny is on Pier 52 in his leather jacket and jeans admiring the water when Sabrina comes by with Emma to Pier 52. Johnny then says to Sabrina "You again...I didn't think that I would run into you Sabrina especially not after last night." Johnny greets Emma by saying "Hi Emma!" Emma then says "Hi."

Johnny then says to Emma "I am not sure you know me but I'm Johnny...I'm a good friend of Sabrina's but even more so I know your daddy but I knew your mommy too." Johnny then said "Your mommy was quite the nice lady and even though I didn't know her all that well...I know that if she were here right now that she would be extremely proud of you." Emma then says "Thank you Johnny."

Johnny then says "It's my pleasure Emma." Johnny then turns his attention to Sabrina saying to her "What are you doing here with Patrick's daughter? Not that it is any of my business of course." Sabrina then said "Emma and I generally come here all the time either to admire the water or feed the ducks." Sabrina then said "The better question Johnny is what are you doing here?"

Johnny is about to answer Sabrina's question when out of nowhere out of the corner of Johnny's eye he sees a sniper from the opposite side of Pier 52 aiming at him with Sabrina and Emma in the crossfire. Johnny then yells for Sabrina and Emma to get down as the sniper starts shooting at Johnny, Sabrina and Emma with Johnny protecting them as Johnny has his gun on him.

Johnny makes sure that Sabrina and Emma are out of harm's way by telling them to stay down as Johnny is exchanging shots with the sniper until Johnny takes the sniper out with his gun shooting the sniper dead as the sniper falls right into the water on the opposite side of Pier 52. Johnny then says to Sabrina "Are you all right?" Sabrina then says "I'm fine Johnny!"

Sabrina says to Emma "Emma sweetie...are you okay?" Emma remains silent because it is clear that she was traumatized by this shootout just so quiet that she says nothing just sitting there frozen.

Johnny then says to Sabrina "Trust me Sabrina when I say that I never intended for any of this to happen...in fact I never wish you or Emma were even here to witness this much less be involved."

Sabrina then says "I know Johnny...it seems you can't escape your past much less escape who you are." Johnny then said "Ain't that the truth!"

Johnny then says "Emma could be in shock right now...I think it is best we take Emma to the hospital." Sabrina then says "Yes we need to but even more so we need to call the PCPD to let them know about what went on here because Emma is the Commissioner's granddaughter."

Johnny then says to Sabrina "Oh don't worry I intend on telling Anna everything that happened but at the same time I take a huge risk in being blamed that just happened here!"

Sabrina then says "It's not your fault Johnny and I'll even back you up if you need it." Johnny then said "It's not necessary but for right now we need to get to the hospital!"

Johnny and Sabrina as well as a traumatized Emma end up leaving Pier 52 to head to GH


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(General Hospital)**

At GH Johnny, Sabrina and a traumatized Emma all come into GH as Patrick wonders what Sabrina is doing with Johnny or better yet why Johnny is with his daughter Emma. Johnny explains the situation to Patrick by saying "Sabrina and Emma were on Pier 52 when I was there and then out of nowhere a sniper tried to take me out...I saw him out of the corner of my eye and needless to say I ended up in a shootout with the sniper."

Johnny then says "We exchanged shots and luckily I made sure that Sabrina and Emma were safe while this shootout was happening...the sniper is dead and the shootout traumatized Emma to the point where she went into shock but you have to understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Patrick then goes nuts on Johnny by grabbing him aggressively by his shirt and throwing Johnny up against the wall proceeding to punch Johnny in the face. Patrick then says "You put my girlfriend and my daughter in harm's way...why shouldn't I kill you right now for doing that?" Patrick is clearly angry and understandably so as he is about to assault Johnny some more until Sabrina breaks it up by defending Johnny to Patrick.

Sabrina then says to Patrick "None of this is Johnny's fault...Johnny never asked to get shot at nor did he count on me or Emma being at the pier." Patrick then says "Why are you defending him, Sabrina? It wasn't bad enough that he put you in harm's way but he put Emma in harm's way...she could have died and it would have been all his fault."

Patrick then says "This is the price Sabrina that Johnny pays...look at who he is or what he came from...he has to know that he can't ever escape his past and who is he trying to kid by trying to start his life over again." Patrick then says "Sabrina...you need to stay away from Johnny and when I mean away I mean far away...and I don't ever want you bringing Emma around him again!"

Patrick then tells Johnny to stay away from both Sabrina and Emma but also he says "The next time I ever see you around them again...I'll kill you myself." Johnny then of course apologizes to Patrick and Sabrina but also gives an apologetic look to Emma as he sighs by leaving GH to go to the PCPD.

Sabrina then says to Patrick "I don't appreciate you telling me who I can or cannot see Patrick and just in case you forget Johnny saved not only my life but he saved Emma's life too and if it hadn't been for him who knows we would probably be dead right now...Johnny's a hero." Patrick then says "Sabrina you should see that Johnny yes he may have saved you guys but you can't trust him."

Sabrina and Patrick end up getting into a pretty huge fight afterwards as Sabrina leaves the hospital with Patrick going to check on Emma who is still sitting there in the waiting room in one of the chairs staring off into space clearly still shaken up.

**(PCPD)**

Johnny comes into the PCPD as he asks one of the cops at the desk if he can see Anna. Anna comes out of the interrogation room as she says "Johnny Zacchara...to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Johnny then says "This has to do with your granddaughter Emma." Anna is really worried now as Johnny then tells her all about the shooting at Pier 52 and how he exchanged gunfire with a sniper that was trying to take Johnny out but that he made sure to get Emma and Sabrina to safety. Johnny then tells Anna that the sniper is dead but that Emma and Sabrina are both fine but that Emma is clearly shaken up and traumatized because of the shooting. Johnny then tells Anna that he took them to GH to get checked out.

Anna then goes off on Johnny for putting Emma's life in danger but at the same time she is grateful to him for saving Emma's life as well as Sabrina's too.

Johnny then says "I have no doubts Commissioner that this has the Jeromes written all over this." Anna then says "You know what Johnny...you are probably right because there is no way the Corinthos organization was involved because they wouldn't go after innocent bystanders."

Johnny then says "Now what?" Anna then says "I want you to stay out of this because if anyone is going to go after the Jerome family...it's me because now this is personal." Johnny then says "They made it personal when they tried to go after me at Pier 52 but thank God Sabrina and Emma weren't hurt in any way but that if anyone is going after them Commissioner it's me...if you are going to try to stop me...you should arrest me now!"

Anna is clearly thinking about it as she then tells Johnny to leave the station right now but if she sees any Jerome dead she is coming after him but that this time she won't hesitate until he spends the rest of his life in a cell. Johnny then tells her that he understands as he leaves the PCPD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Metro Court Hotel Restaurant**

Johnny is at the Metro Court Hotel Restaurant when he runs into his ex Carly who is at the restaurant as she is face to face with Johnny as she says "Well Johnny...I never thought that I would see you again...what brings you here to my hotel?"

Johnny then says "Carly it's great to see you too but for what it's worth...I'm here to actually get lunch."

Carly then said "I never had the chance Johnny to thank you for what you did...trying to warn me about Morgan's gambling...if only I had picked up that call then Sonny and I would have been able to get to him much sooner."

Johnny then said "I understand Carly...I mean I was the last person you wanted to hear from but hey it's all in the past and I'm just glad to be out of Pentonville."

Carly then said "That begs the question Johnny...just what are you going to do with your life now that you're out."

Johnny then said "Well I can't buy back into the Haunted Star but I'm thinking about opening my garage back up again but at the same time it is like the more I try to distance myself from the business...the more I get pulled back in."

Carly then said "What's that supposed to mean, Johnny? I hope you aren't telling me that you plan on getting back into the mob?"

Johnny then said "Carly I have no other option...I mean honestly I thought I was done with it but then the Jeromes tried to take me out on Pier 52 by setting up a hit but luckily I took out the shooter but there were casualities along the way."

Carly then said "Who?"

Johnny then said "This girl I met...Sabrina Santiago...she's a nurse at GH...and Robin & Patrick's daughter Emma."

Carly then said "I know Sabrina...Patrick's girlfriend...and Emma poor Emma. Please God Johnny don't tell me that they're dead?"

Johnny then said "No Carly...they're not dead and they're not injured in any way...I made sure of that but Emma was traumatized because of the shootout on Pier 52 because Sabrina and Emma were there when it was happening. I told them to take cover and they did hiding somewhere along the pier while I took out the Jerome hitman that tried to kill me."

Carly then said "Patrick I'm sure doesn't want you anywhere near them."

Johnny then said "I could understand why he wouldn't but Carly he's jealous of my apparent friendship with her...hell he even warned me to stay away from her but I am no threat to her or her relationship at all...hell I am not even ready to be in a relationship myself especially after getting out of Pentonville."

Johnny and Carly are talking more when Sabrina and Patrick come into the Metro Court Hotel when she sees Johnny with Carly as Johnny sees her with Patrick.

Johnny then all of a sudden gets a text on his phone but this time it's from an unknown number asking him if they could have a one-on-one meeting. Johnny texts the number back by telling the person that he'll meet with them but he's bringing his bodyguards with him to this meeting as the person tells him that that won't be necessary. The person revealed to be texting Johnny is Derek Wells.

Johnny then says "Carly I have to go. Because I have to go to a meeting." Johnny leaves the Metro Court in a hurry but not before looking at Sabrina and Patrick as he sighs and runs off.


End file.
